


Trainee

by AceBlackout



Series: Trainee [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch (Overwatch) - Freeform, F/M, Female Reader, May change rating later, Overwatch - Freeform, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, fem reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-06 01:03:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12200856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceBlackout/pseuds/AceBlackout
Summary: “Welcome to Blackwatch recruits, your time spent here will mold you into some of the best agents we have ever seen. Your training will prepare you for the covert life of a Blackwatch agent.We are not like Overwatch, we don’t operate under the rules and regulations that the UN lays down. We are the ones to get our hands dirty, to make the world safer without the world knowing we were even there.”





	1. One

“Welcome to Blackwatch recruits, your time spent here will mold you into some of the best agents we have ever seen. Your training will prepare you for the covert life of a Blackwatch agent.  
We are not like Overwatch, we don’t operate under the rules and regulations that the UN lays down. We are the ones to get our hands dirty, to make the world safer without the world knowing we were even there.” 

Commander of Blackwatch, Gabriel Reyes finished with a smirk. Jesse McCree stepped up next. 

“Your dorm rooms are shared quarters, you will occupy a room with someone of the same sex. However your bathrooms will be joined so keep it PG. Unisex uniforms will be provided, keep them clean and wear them at all times during training unless stated otherwise.”

The Commander spoke up again, coming to stand beside Jessie. 

“On that note, relationships past friendships and healthy competition are strictly prohibited. Good luck recrutes, we meet tomorrow at 0500 in the training arena. Sleep well.”

Beside you a group of recrutes started talking excitedly as Jessie moved from the room gesturing to the others. You all followed him, everybody chatting amongst themselves. He called last names and separated you into pairs, showing each their room as he approached them. 

“(Y/LN) and Malak, second last room on the right.” 

A blonde bouncy girl stood in front of you now. Her green eyes vibrant as she smiled at you. 

“You look awfully cheery to be in Blackwatch.”

Your remark caught her by surprise. 

“Well in this business, we all could use a little cheer!”

“Well said Christina, have a good night ladies and gents, I’ll see ya’ll bright and early tomorrow mornin’.”

The rooms were unremarkable and plain. Sporting a desk to the left, dresser in the corner near the door, bed in the top lefthand corner and nightstand equipped with a lamp for late night studies. The room was split in two and repeated opposite on the other side. Another door sat on the right wall, though it was closed you thought that it would lead to the bathroom and a pair of boys next door. 

“I call right!” 

Chris flung herself and her duffle on the bed and giggled softly. You couldn’t help but giggle with her. 

“Can you belive we’re in The Blackwatch! We are gonna do so much good (y/ln)” 

You smiled and sat on your small double bed. 

“Call me (y/n), yeah we are, we’re gonna do great! This is awesome!”

“This is so not awesome!!!” 

You ran through the rain in shorts and a tank top freezing your ass off and covered in mud from the pit you had to crawl through. Chris was beside you and she was fucking smiling?!

“Nah! Just a little cold and mud! You got this (y/n)!”

You most certainly felt like you didn’t have this! You felt your Commander’s eyes on you and you picked up the pace. Over the next one, slide under the one after that, focus and complete the training course. Within the next few minutes you were standing at the end… as the last person that took the course. The rain washed over your head, as you looked down at the mud covering your legs and shoes. Until another pair of shoes stepped into your vision. You raised your eyes to meet Commander Reyes’s stern ones. 

“Pack your bags.”

Tears flowed to your eyes as you tried not to show him how weak you really were. 

“Yes sir. 

Chris mouthed something to you as you passed her in the line of trainees, but you paid her no mind as you took a long walk of shame back to the facilities dorms. You didn’t even bother changing as the mud dripped off of you in clumps onto the carpet of your shared room. Your tears were flowing freely now, sadness and -most of all- frustration and anger rushed through you. You threw your pillow across the room swiped everything off of your desk. 

“I did not come this far to be thrown aside! I am not expendable! Fuck!”

You threw your second pillow toward the door behind you and heard a soft ‘oof’. You turned quickly to see the one and only Jack Morrison, golden boy of Blackwatch’s sister organization. A peace keeping organization known as Overwatch. 

“Oh my gosh! Sir! I am so sorry, I didn’t see you…" 

Suddenly you were very conscious of the way you looked. You shuffled your feet and picked at your nails. He just laughed and chucked the pillow back at you. 

"I heard Reyes told you to pack your bags." 

"Yes sir. Honestly it’s not a surprise that he’s kicking my sorry ass out. I’m not fit to be here.”

“On the contrary (y/n), a lot of people here see the potential in you, including Gabe." 

"Then why did he kick me out?”

Suddenly a second form fills your doorway. You stood your ground and puffed out your chest. 

“I didn’t say leave, I said pack your bags.”

“Isn’t that the same thing?" 

"No. What happened to your room?”

“…nothing.”

He smirked at you and gestured for you to continue packing. 

“We are going to train you ourselves.”

Your jaw dropped. 

“What?”


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His weight was crushing your lungs, you had to think of something and fast. You obviously couldn't push him off, he weighed too much and you didn't have the strength. You could bargain with him, it might peak his interest enough to let you go. Then again he could just decide to kill you or, in the off chance he did believe you, releasing you from underneath him he could find out you were bluffing and finish you off. Offering yourself as a prisoner would ultimately lead to death anyway once you ran out of useful information so... that left the oldest trick in the book. You went limp and stopped breathing.

Shocked, no, astounded was more the strength you were looking for. You were completely baffled by the words that had just come out of your Commanders mouth.

"I'm sorry Commander but, did I hear you right?"

"You sure did."

The large man swept into the room and started rooting around in your desk drawers. You felt rage wash over you as you moved toward Gabriel. How dare he go through your belongings.

"What do you think you're doing?!"

"Looking around in your things."

"Wha- hey!"

You rushed forward to pull him away from you desk and he easily turned your weight around on you. He threw you to the floor, flat on your back, and stepped on your ribcage. 

"Training starts now. Get me off of you and we can continue, fail and you go home. For good."

Jack, who had been passively watching while leaning againced the door frame piped up suddenly. 

"Gabe, don't you think that's a little harsh, your method is a little unconventional and-"

"Blackwatch’s methods are unconventional, if she can't handle getting away from me she's never gonna make it in this organization." 

He turned back to you.

"Now, think of how this could go. I'm holding you captive, I am obviously stronger than you. I am looking for important information that I will kill you for. How can you get my boot off your chest and take me down before I decide you are of no use to me."

His weight was crushing your lungs, you had to think of something and fast. You obviously couldn't push him off, he weighed too much and you didn't have the strength. You could bargain with him, it might peak his interest enough to let you go. Then again he could just decide to kill you or, in the off chance he did believe you, releasing you from underneath him he could find out you were bluffing and finish you off. Offering yourself as a prisoner would ultimately lead to death anyway once you ran out of useful information so... that left the oldest trick in the book. You went limp and stopped breathing. 

"Recrute?" 

He lifted off of your chest and crouched down to press his fingers to your throat, checking for a pulse. Just as he realised that you had a heartbeat, erratic as it may be, it was already too late to get away. You flipped and pinned his unbalanced body to your carpet and pressed your dummy gun to his temple, finger on the trigger. 

"Well done Trainee. You passed." 

 

You were absolutely glowing as you crawled off of him and put your gun in your holster. Jack was smiling as he trod over and patted your back. 

"Good work! Gabe was actually worried he hurt you."

"Well my ribs are bruised but nothing that won't heal. I understand what point the Commander was trying to make though." 

Gabe stood up from sitting on the top of your desk. 

"What was my point exactly?"

"That there may be a million different outcomes but you have to choose the one that compromises the team the least. You have to be resourceful to get out of tough situations even if it costs you your life." 

"Very good, come on, gather your things and follow me to your new quarters.”

The room was spacious, it had a bathroom off to the side with all the necessities. The closet was fully stocked with fresh, new uniforms that were different then the one you current had on. Sweats, T-shirts, hoodies and pants all with the Blackwatch logo somewhere on them. 

"Wow." 

Jack smiled at you and put a duffle of yours on your new bed.

"It's a big change from sharing your room with another Cadet but it's really nice once you get used to it." 

"I feel privileged."

Gabe entered, carrying a few more clothing items. 

"You won't for long. You're going to be very sore over the upcoming week's. Your training is going to be intense and you will only be trained by the best. Including Jack and I when we are not occupied."

“That doesn’t change the fact that I feel honored to be here. I honestly thought you were kicking me out.”

Gabe tilted his head and gave you a chuckle.

“You have too much potential.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small Chapter is small and feels more like a filler then a chapter but eh.
> 
> Thank you for all of the support and kudos! I can't write without you guys!

**Author's Note:**

> Part one of a series centered around Gabriel Reyes pre-fall Overwatch


End file.
